


After All Is Said And Done

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trevelyan brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>AU: Companion!Oscar.</b>
</p><p>Whilst researching together in the Skyhold gardens, Oscar and Dorian find themselves beginning to discuss what it is that will happen once Corypheus is finally defeated. Meanwhile the Inquisitor, Stephan Trevelyan, has learnt of some valuable information that may make their final fight with the ancient magister somewhat easier. He just needs a team to help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, please be aware that this is set in an alternative universe from the usual stories where Oscar is the Inquisitor. 
> 
> In this universe, Oscar is a companion who has joined the Inquisition just as any others in the Inner Circle are recruited in the game. His older brother, Stephan Trevelyan - who is mentioned in brief parts throughout the main series of Oscar's story - is the Inquisitor. Oscar is still very much in a relationship with Dorian, and Stephan? Well, he may have his sights set on another powerful figure within his Inner Circle ...
> 
> This is an idea that has been nagging at me for a while, since I've been working on building Oscar and Stephan's backstory and dynamic together. I'm sharing per request of a few who were interested in seeing what Stephan was like, and for the rest of you readers who might be interested in seeing another side to Oscar too. If this is a universe people like, I'm more than open to exploring parts of the game a bit more with the brothers in these roles, so do feel free to let me know what you think!

"All of Skyhold, and this is where I find you."  
  
Sitting upon the dirt and grass with an open book upon his knees Oscar looks up, meeting Dorian's gaze from where he's standing above him. He knows that he must look a sight with a number of books and pieces parchment scattered out around him, and yet Oscar simply feels himself smiling brightly at the company.  
  
"I half expected to find you in that smaller library - the one your brother had you in charge of cleaning and organising. But I didn't think you'd be here."  
  
Oscar's smile grows, and he turns away from looking at Dorian to read his book again.  
  
"It's a surprisingly warm day today. I thought I'd make the most of it while the opportunity was there. Plus that room is stuffy beyond belief, I can hardly think to myself whenever I'm researching there."  
  
He hears Dorian laugh at that, catching the sight of him shaking his head lightly from just out the corner of his vision.   
  
"And so you decide to sit upon the dirt instead? Have I taught you nothing all this time we've come to know one another, _amatus?_ It hardly looks clean down there after all."  
  
Oscar shrugs. "We've set up camps in worse places. I think Skyhold's garden is nice enough that it gets the benefit of the doubt."  
  
There's another chuckle of laughter present from Dorian. He moves, footsteps crunching with each step upon the twigs and grass until at last he crouches to sit beside the other, for a moment leaving Oscar in odd surprise. He hadn't expected Dorian to sit with him, yet it's pleasant to have him so close to his side all the same. Joint with the way the birds chirp from their nests up in the large trees standing tall within the garden surrounding them, Oscar feels a strange sense of contentment surround him knowing Dorian isn't intending on simply passing through on a quick visit.  
  
"What is it that you're reading, anyway?" Dorian asks him. Oscar lets out a light sigh, marking the page he’s on and slowly closing the cover of the book before responding.  
  
"Just some of the old books that small, stuffy library I’m supposed to be cleaning holds. A lot of them seem to revolve around specific types of rare and ancient magic, and so I was hoping to find something that could aid in providing more knowledge about the anchor for our Inquisitor. You know, in preparation for when he faces Corypheus again."  
  
"I see," Says Dorian. "Not that I don't think that's important or valuable in any way; but you must be aware that Solas has already tried to find more out about the anchors mystery. He came up at a loss for much knowledge about it other than the little we’ve managed to learn so far."  
  
"I know that," Oscar acknowledges with a nod. "But I don't believe Solas knows everything about the magic in this world. Whoever could? While it's true he may not have known more about what it is and what it’s potential could carry, it doesn't mean that the information isn't out there otherwise. Or at least _some_ kind of information similar enough to it that we can adapt and understand more from it."  
  
A quietness passes between them, one which is filled by Oscar opening his book again and continuing to read as Dorian sits and considers what has just been said. Just as Oscar goes to turn the page of his book however he hears a sigh from beside him, and moments after it is followed by Dorian holding out his hand.  
  
"Very well, you make an excellent point. Now, pass me one of those books of yours won’t you?"  
  
Oscar looks up, his expression puzzled at first before a brightness stretches out across his features.  
  
"Is that your offer to help me with my research then?" He asks, a hint of amusement laced into his words. He slowly reaches for one of the unread books by his side, watching Dorian's reaction as the man rolls his eyes.  
  
"Your research will be far more productive if there are two of us working together on it, will it not? Besides, I could do with a new project after having read so much into various family lineages whilst trying to find anything useful about Corypheus's original heritage."  
  
"In other words you're idle and bored," Oscar clarifies for them both, handing Dorian the book. Dorian's hands clasp around it as he frowns.  
  
"Not _quite_ the choice of words I would have used, but ... I suppose they’re correct all the same, yes."  
  
He pulls the book onto his lap, smoothly brushing the remainder off the dust off from its cover before opening it. Oscar focuses back upon his own readings once more, listening as Dorian mumbles questioningly to himself about just how old the books were. If the yellow colouring of the pages were anything to go by, Oscar wouldn't have been surprised if they belonged to those who last remained in Skyhold before the Inquisition had acquired it.  
  
"Whatever will you be like once Corypheus and his various crazed followers are through? You'll be as bored as ever without having to concern so much of your time researching useful weaknesses to use against them all."  
  
"On the contrary --" Dorian begins, attention half drawn to the diagrams upon the pages before him. "I'm more than sure I'll be kept busy. I do have some idea on where my life goes after my time with the Inquisition ends, you know."  
  
"Really?"   
  
Oscar's eyebrows rise at that, genuine surprise highlighting his face. This is the first time he's ever heard of such a thing, and although he's aware they haven't exactly talked about what both their futures hold after their current work comes to an end, Oscar had always assumed it was something they would be thinking and talking more about after the victory they were all striving towards achieving. Knowing Dorian already has ideas brewing for what ‘after’ could mean for him ... it causes an uncomfortable tightness to make its presence known from deep within the pit of his stomach.  
  
“What were you thinking about doing, once things are done here?”  
  
The book sits forgotten in Oscar’s lap, focusing on watching Dorian next to him. At first Dorian doesn’t lift his gaze, his hand moving to stroke at his mustache as he appears to be engrossed in his readings. Oscar knows better though, expecting that he was much more lost in thought than he was in research.  
  
“Do you remember when we were at that elven temple not too long ago? What we learned there; about the ancient elves and the Imperium?”  
  
“It’s a little difficult to forget hearing something that contradicts what history has been telling us all for thousands of years, Dorian.”  
  
The corners of Dorian’s lips twitch into a small smile from beneath his hand. “Quite. But hearing it got me thinking afterwards.” He pauses for a moment, before lowering his hand into his lap and continuing. “I should really go back. To Tevinter, I mean. That elf - Abelas, was it? - he was right when he said discovering the truth of the past wouldn’t fix everything that’s followed after. It won’t change the perspective people have on elves or how they’re treated, nor will it suddenly mean an end to the many years of slavery. You know as well I that Tevinter is a land which is so ingrained in it’s ways. Learning the truth of a long forgotten past won’t change anything, not now. But an attempt at altering the direction of the country’s future can.”  
  
Oscar considers what he’s heard, noting the seriousness present in Dorians words as he speaks. It is matched with something else; a determination, and Oscar’s own expression softens as he understands that determination to be of Dorian’s own desire and love for one day seeing his homeland be better than what it currently stands to be.  
  
“You want to help in bringing that change around somehow, don’t you?” Oscar asks, although the answer is already known to him. Beside him Dorian bows his head, hesitating for a moment before nodding slowly.  
  
“I do, yes. Tevinter … it’s more than about time its current ways were challenged. Believe me.”  
  
Silently, Oscar nods himself in understanding. The passion of which Dorian carries this dream is not a new thing to him. Oscar has seen it many a time, in the way Dorian talks amongst their friends about the things he loves and misses from his homeland, or in the way he will freely admit to the things he knows Tevinter treats poorly. He has watched Dorian grow and to learn, seen how he has become more aware of what he feels is right and wrong. How he has grown ever more confident in those valuable opinions of his. And he has been proud of him for those discoveries. So proud in fact, Oscar knows it would be cruel to try and stop those desires for good from growing into something much more impressive and worthwhile.  
  
But Oscar is far from a cruel man, especially when it comes to matters such as this. He doesn't argue, or try to fight the idea. Instead he continues to nod, before shifting to make himself more comfortable against the wall they’re both leaning against.  
  
"Okay," He says, softly and almost casually. "So we go to Tevinter after this is over. Maybe you could show me around Minrathous before you begin planning to revolutionise things there, you're always telling me how fascinating it is after all."  
  
Dorian turns his head quickly to stare at Oscar, his eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"Forgive me, but I’m quite certain I’ve misheard you. You see, I'm sure I just heard the word _'we'_ leave your lips."  
  
"You're not mistaken," Oscar replies, fighting the way the corners of his lips tug upwards at the sight of Dorian's furrowed brow and growing bewilderment.   
  
"But what about the life you have here? You can’t honestly tell me you’d leave that behind for _my_ desires."  
  
Oscar laughs. "What life? I was branded an apostate during the rebellion, and before that I spent the majority of my life in the Circle. I don't exactly have a past waiting for me to return to it, Dorian."  
  
"Now that's not true," Dorian argues, turning his body so that he can face Oscar completely. Oscar watches him, noticing the way Dorian uses his hands as he speaks; an action he does whenever he's not sure how to tackle or approach the particular subject presented before him. "You have _family_ here, Oscar. You felt like you didn't before, but now it's different. You have your sister waiting to see you again, and you have your brother --"  
  
"Stephan is the Inquisitor," Oscar interrupts, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm pretty sure he's going to have his hands full enough after Corypheus is dead with various important issues that don't involve looking after his younger brother. And Johanna will be fine. I'll be sure to visit her before we leave, and I’ll write to her frequently while we're gone. As long as there's contact between us both, she'll be happy with whatever decision I choose to make for myself."  
  
For the first time since they've known one another, Oscar realises that he's managed to render Dorian speechless. He'd joke about it, if it weren't for the fact that the way Dorian is staring at him is making his stomach tighten with a feeling of uneasy. Oscar feels his smile begin to falter, dropping slightly as he wonders if maybe he's said too much, stepped over some invisible line before them which he wasn’t meant to cross.  
  
"That is ... only if you _want_ me to come with you. If it makes you uncomfortable or you'd rather go alone however, I’d --"  
  
 _"Kaffas_ , that's not it at all," interrupts Dorian, voice tinged with irritation as he shakes his head. "Of course I'd want you to come with me. However, I also don't want you giving up your life here simply for something that _I_ want."  
  
"What life Dorian?" Oscar laughs again, looking bemused. "If you were to ask me about what I plan to do when this all comes to an end, I'd probably tell you my only plan was to enjoy a proper feast more regularly instead of the food we eat at camp. I'm _definitely_ not returning to any of the Circles again in a hurry. If they'll even exist when a new Divine is eventually chosen, that is."  
  
Dorian stares at Oscar for a moment longer, breathing in deeply as his mind continues to turn like clockwork. Oscar can tell he is thinking deeply about what he has just been proposed with simply by the look worn upon the mans face, and after a long pause Dorian eventually lets out a small sigh.  
  
"This is something I feel we should talk about in more detail later. As much as I'd like to do so now, I feel that we shouldn't focus too much on future possibilities whilst a rather large and potentially dangerous threat still stands before us all."  
  
"That sounds fair to me," Oscar replies.

He slides his body closer towards Dorian, leaning into his side just enough so that he can press a light kiss against his cheek. His mouth slowly slides down to the top of Dorian’s neck after, pressing another against the exposed skin. They are both chaste, yet even so they manage to convey the comfort Oscar wishes to share with Dorian all the same. He moves away after the second kiss and lets his mouth over just close to Dorian’s ear instead, speaking quietly enough that only he can hear his words.  
  
"For what it's worth however, wherever it is you decide to go, I'll go too."  
  
Oscar shares a look with Dorian, returning to sit his back against the wall. He reaches for the book he had been reading from earlier, pulling it open once more and beginning to read it again whilst Dorian stares at him wordlessly before huffing out a breath.

“Trust you to resort to syrupy words when we were having an important discussion.”

Oscar smiles to himself, understanding how it is he has left Dorian with something to continuing process silently to himself for a while. After all, neither his answer or decision, nor the ease with which he had offered them so freely were things Dorian had expected to hear. It would take time for him to realise the honest sincerity of Oscar’s words.   
  
"Here you are."  
  
Pulling out of the mixture of thoughts and readings, both Oscar and Dorian look up to spot the Inquisitor making his way across the courtyard towards them. He's holding a plate of food in one hand, and as his brother steps closer Oscar notices that Stephan appears more tired than usual.  
  
"Couldn't find you in that mess of a library just now, so I figured you'd likely be either here or in the bigger one. I brought some food for you, although you’re lucky as Bull wanted to suggest I give you bear meat for some reason," Stephan shakes his head in bewilderment, setting the plate down by Oscar's side before sitting on the grass along with the two of them.   
  
"Dorian. How’re you, you doing alright?" Stephan asks, nodding in Dorian's direction. Dorian responds in kind.  
  
"Perfectly well, Inquisitor. I thank you for asking."  
  
"Good," Stephan answers, content with the answer. "How's whatever the two of you appear to be researching over going?"  
  
"Terribly," Oscar says as he begins to pick at the food Stephan brought out. "Haven't been able to find anything useful at the moment. Not unless you wanted to learn how to enchant a piece of jewellery."  
  
"Which really isn't a new thing to learn for either of us," Dorian cuts in with a sigh. "I did tell you this search may not bear much fruit after all."  
  
"It's still worth the effort of looking into while we have the time available to us to do so."  
  
"And quite right too," Stephan agrees with a nod. "Although I'm thinking of pulling you two away from your books tomorrow. The voices of the well Morrigan drank from have been speaking to her; they've suggested a location to find a tool which could be helpful in aiding us when battling against Corypheus again. I want to check the lead out."  
  
"What sort of a tool is it?" Oscar asks with a furrowed brow. "Is it a weapon or a spell or -"  
  
"Your guess is really as good as mine right now. I haven't a clue what it might be. Other than its apparently useful." Stephan sighs, looking between Oscar and Dorian. "Do you both feel up to checking it out with me?"

“But of course! Searching for something yet not knowing what it is we’re searching for? What could _possibly_ go wrong with that?”

“We’ll come with you,” Says Oscar, wearing a small grin at Dorian’s joking response. As he looks at his brother, he notices the amused look he wears himself before he shakes his head at them both.

“Good, just think of it like any other adventure we go on. We usually find our way towards our goal eventually after all,” Answers Stephan. “I’m thinking of asking either Cole or Varric to join us too. We could probably use either of their roguish expertise. I’d ask Sera, but I think the whole _‘wild witch drinking from ancient elfy waters that’s been sitting there for Maker knows how long’_  thing is still freaking her out a bit too much for any comfort.”

“You’re not thinking of asking Cassandra?” Asks Dorian, tilting his head to one side questioningly. “That’s rather unusual for you.”

“Normally she would be one of the first people I ask, but I think it best if she were to stay at Skyhold this time around. That way if anything happens while we’re gone or even if Corypheus shows up, there are still people here to protect the keep along with Cullen and our soldiers. Who knows what he’s planning now that both the Eluvian and the Well are out of his grasp.”

“Something else crazy, I bet,” Oscar mumbles to himself.

“Inquisitor.”

At the interruption, all three of them turn to find Morrigan. She’s standing far enough away to give them their own privacy and space, yet near enough that her expression is clear; and Oscar can tell that she wishes to talk to Stephan now rather than any time later. His brother turns, bracing his hands on the top his thighs as he prepares to rise.

“I _just_ finished sitting in a war meeting with her present, you’d think she wouldn’t have anything more to share with me,” Stephan mutters under his breath, loud enough for both Oscar and Dorian to hear.

He lets out a heavy sigh, pushing himself up so he can stand. When he turns to Morrigan once more a smile is present upon his lips, more of a mask than holding any genuine happiness to it.

“What is it that you require my presence for, Morrigan?” He asks, his tone helpful in comparison to the somewhat exhausted and tired way he had been speaking with Oscar and Dorian just moments before.

“I am sorry to interrupt you all, but may we speak in private? I’d like to talk more about what was discussed earlier. I may have more information that will be of some use to you.”

“Of course,” Stephan nods, turning to look back at the two of them again after. “We’ll speak later this evening, alright? Varric mentioned he was going to have the usual Wicked Grace game tonight, so I’ll see you both then.”

With that, Stephan turns and walks away, following after Morrigan as she leads him to a quieter section on the other side of the gardens. Oscar watches him go for a few moments until he’s interrupted as Dorian leans over him slightly, picking something from the plate of food Stephan had left before sitting back against the wall once more.

“What do you think this tool your brother mentioned is, do you think?” Dorian asks, turning to Oscar. Oscar shrugs his shoulders, having as much idea as to what they’d be looking for as any of them did.

“Another rune, maybe? The one that used against Samson ended up to be helpful. Maybe there’s more like it we need to find somewhere.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t Dagna love that. A basketful of runes for her to play and experiment with to her hearts content,” Dorian pauses for a moment, flicking through his book from earlier once more before pausing to frown and turn back to Oscar. “It better not be another one of those nuggalopes. Yours is strange enough as it is.”

Oscar lets out a small snort at that, grinning. “Who knows? Maybe Corypheus has a fear of their feet just like you do.”


End file.
